Diabetes patients need to measure the blood sugar level (glucose level) regularly, and inject insulin based on the blood sugar level to maintain a normal blood sugar level. To maintain the normal blood sugar level, diabetes patients need to measure the blood sugar level frequently, sample a small amount of blood from fingertips of the patients using a blood test apparatus, and measure the blood sugar level of the sampled blood.
FIG. 28 shows an example of the conventional blood test apparatus (see Patent Document 1). Blood test apparatus 1 has cylindrically-shaped housing 2, plunger 3 that moves back and forth inside housing 2, lancet 4 that has one end 4a held by plunger 3 and the other end 4b attached with blood collection needle 5, and blood sensor (hereinafter “sensor”) 6 attached to one end 2a of housing 2.
Sensor 6 of blood test apparatus 1 is made to abut on skin 7 of the patient. Latch between convex part 9a of handle 9 connected to plunger 3 and concave part 2b formed on housing 2 is disengaged. Plunger 3 urged by spring 10 is thereby propelled in the direction of arrow 8. Lancet 4 held by plunger 3 and blood collection needle 5 attached to the lancet 4 are also propelled in the direction of arrow 8.
Blood collection needle 5 that is propelled forward goes through sensor 6 and makes a tiny prick on skin 7. The blood flowing out from the prick is detected by a detecting section of sensor 6, converted to an electric signal, and led to connection electrode 6a. Connection electrode 6a is connected with measuring circuit 12 via connector 11. Measuring circuit 12 calculates the blood sugar level of the sampled blood and the calculation result is displayed on display section 13.
Further, a body fluid measuring apparatus that has an apparatus body and an attachment with a sensor and a blood collection needle, is reported (see Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-524496
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-000231